Which The Future Holds
by AwesomeJiRia
Summary: "My heart will always be yours Harry. The past is all I have now, and it's enough until we can meet again"... ..."Where we can have the future we have been dreaming" Onsehot! Rated T just in case I missed something


**Yeah... Another song inspired me so I was listening to it the whole day... anyway at this Au, Malfoys were spies, and Harry's magic was depleting after the battle with Vildemort, and wizard needs their magic to live so yeah... Even squibs have a bit of magic so blech :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Which the Future Holds<strong>

The Malfoy name have always ignited fear especially to the halfbloods and muggleborns. Heartless, cruel, and cold-blooded are the adjectives usually associated by the name Malfoy. Even after the defeat of Voldemort, with the Malfoys' help, coming out as the light side's spies, the hatred and fear of what they are and what can they do have never diminished. Draco was not spared from the fleeting glances, both feared and respected, he was treated as the Prince of Slytherin.

Today though, he won't be the respected Prince of Slytherin, nor the hated Malfoy, but as Draco, a simple man whose got nothing to offer but his life and heart. Putting his riches behind, because today he is only Draco who fell in love with Harry. Not The-Boy-who-lived-twice, conqueror of Voldemort, but just Harry. Draco and Harry.

So here he is, standing in front of Grimmauld Place, waiting for Harry to answer the door. He didn't have to wait for long though, a few seconds later, Harry's head peeked out of the door before opening it fully, confusion on his face

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The Malfoys may have helped him win the war, but that doesn't mean they consider each other friends.

"I would like to ask for your permission to court you" unable to comprehend the situation he only stuttered an "Are you serious!?"

"I had long planned to ask the permission to court you, but while Voldemort is still alive, I decided to forego it until you defeated him"

He would have slammed the door at Draco's face but the sincerity in his silver eyes made him act otherwise. It was swimming with confidence with a hint of uncertainty.

"If I said no?" He challenged

"Then I would forfeit today and ask again tomorrow." He chuckled at that. Malfoys stubbornness rivaled those of Potters. Figuring this isn't a conversation that is held outside, he offered him to come inside his home, which was gratefully accepted. He sat on a couch inviting Draco to seat somewhere, which he took and sat at the couch at the other end of the coffee table.

From his left breast pocket, Draco took a small box, giving it to Harry. It was a small necklace with a Dragon pendant.

"I can't take this" he pushed it back to Draco "and I reject your offer of courtship. I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to" he merely answered

Draco banged his fists on the table making him flinch at the sudden loudness "Tell me why!" Harry looked away from him "is it still about our petty rivalry! Or because I'm a Malfoy, a death eater scum?" He spat

"What? No!"

"I love you..." It was barely a whisper but Harry hear it. He felt his face flush and his eyes widened "I love you" Draco said in a louder voice "I want you to look at me, and just see Draco, not Malfoy, not a death ever and not your rival and see if you can love me. I am asking for your hand, tell me, can you see me as a man that you can stand beside?"

"No... No..." He looked away, ashamed of the tears springing from his eyes "I can't ... I can't...!" Draco stood from his seat to wipe the tears away from those beautiful eyes "why?" He whispered

"Because..." His voice was shaking "I can't see any future with you..."

"Do you love me?"

Harry tried to push him away but Draco was persistent"Stop this Malfoy!"

"Do you love me?" He repeated, he held Harry's face forcing him to look at his face

"Yes" he gasped "I do... But I can't see any future with you... Because I don't have one... I'm dying Draco, and I'm scared" he had been strong for almost all his life, and this one time, all he wanted to do was to express his fear "I love you! I don't want to die yet. My magic is depleting so fast"

Draco held him closer "then my heart will be with you"

"I don't want that..." His voice became even smaller "I don't want to do that to you, so you have to move on"

"No" Draco sounds so resolute "We may not have the future, but this thing right now, you right here in my arms, is already more than enough for me."

**~5years later~**

Draco looked at the monument before him and gave a sad little smile

"My heart will always be yours Harry. The past is all I have now, and it's enough until we can meet again"

He kissed the cold stone "I will be waiting for our next life, where we can have the future we have been dreaming"

_"...I love you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know how to write happy stories, so here's another semi-sad fic~ hope you enjoyed that~<strong>


End file.
